hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Minecraft8369)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active season since the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. It was also the deadliest since the 2005 season, the total deaths were higher than 2016. This season was an above-average season. This season produced high activity, with 16 named tropical storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The season started just a bit early, with Tropical Storm Alberto forming on May 31. Alberto caused minimal impacts to land. The last storm, Hurricane Patty, dissipated on December 12. Patty was a rare off-season storm. The strongest storm, Hurricane Isaac, was a very strong Category 4 hurricane, with winds of 155-mph, just shy of Category 5 strength, also attaining a minimum pressure of 917 mbar. Hurricane Isaac was also the costliest storm of the season. The forecasts for this season were fairly accurate, with most predicting from near-average to above-average activity. In addition, a La Niña formed during the season, prompting meteorological agencies to predict above-average activity. Pre-season forecasts w.i.p Seasonal activity w.i.p Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Late on May 24, a tropical wave formed west of the Cape Verde Islands. The low trekked westwards, very slowly organizing and becoming better defined. The low remained at southern areas of the Atlantic. The tropical low then curved northwest, starting to become monitored by the National Hurricane Center. The first day of being monitored was late on May 29. The low then neared the Yucatan Peninsula, and then increased in organization and became increasingly defined. During the day on May 31, the National Hurricane Center upgraded the tropical low, into a tropical depression. This was the first tropical depression since 2016 that a depression formed during the month of May. The tropical depression slowly organized, and became Tropical Storm Alberto around 20:00 UTC on June 1. Alberto peaked with winds of 45mph, and had a recon-measured surface pressure of 1006 millibars. Alberto made minimal impact to the areas of the extremely northeastern areas of the Yucatan Peninsula, causing minimal damage, and no deaths. Alberto then began to weaken, becoming a tropical depression in the Gulf of Mexico. Alberto then degenerated into a remnant low on June 3 Hurricane Beryl On June 1, the National Hurricane Center noted the possibility for the formation of a non-tropical low in the next subsequent days. Later, on June 4, a tropical low formed over eastern Georgia, and curved southeast, entering the Atlantic, becoming a tropical low. The tropical low moderately increased in organization and gained sufficient amounts of convection, and became Tropical Depression Two at 14:00 UTC on June 5. The tropical depression slowly gained convection, and then became Tropical Storm Beryl around 02:00 UTC on June 7. Beryl then curved northwards, moderately strengthening. Tropical Storm Beryl later strengthened into a hurricane on June 8, becoming the first hurricane of the season. Beryl increased in size, and was almost 675 miles wide. Thus, Beryl had a lower-than-usual pressure of 966 millibars. Beryl peaked at 90 mph, but started to shrink, increasing the barometric pressure. Beryl then weakened to a tropical storm, encountering northern altitudes, and began to increase in size again. Beryl's pressure dropped, becoming 980 mbar at the lowest. Beryl then transitioned into an extra-tropical depression around 04:00 UTC on June 13. Beryl's remnants brought minimal impact to areas of Newfoundland. Hurricane Chris-Carlotta Around the day of Beryl's formation, the National Hurricane Center noted the possibility of a tropical cyclone developing in the Caribbean Sea, posing a threat to areas of northern Honduras and southeastern Yucatan Peninsula. A tropical wave formed west of the Cape Verde Islands, and moved westwards, entering the Caribbean Sea. The low steadily organized, and became Tropical Depression Three around 13:00O UTC on June 10. The tropical depression curved more towards the NNW, and then strengthened into Tropical Storm Chris. Chris's date of being named was the second-earliest, with Colin of 2016 forming a few days earlier (on June 5). Tropical Storm Chris rapidly intensified, and became a hurricane the same day as it was named. Hurricane Chris still continue to rapidly intensify, becoming the first Category 3 -major hurricane- of the season. Chris neared the areas of Honduras and the Yucatan Peninsula, posing a devastating threat to those areas. Chris made landfall in northern Honduras, at peak intensity, causing catastrophic damage. Death tolls were estimated to be at 2,141, with damages of 631 million. Crops where Chris made landfall were decimated, causing famines for local areas. Donations for heavily affected areas were input for those who needed. Chris rapidly weakened after landfall, becoming a minimal hurricane six hours later. Another six hours later, Chris became a tropical depression, as it lost some of its circulation. Chris remained a tropical depression as it crossed into the Pacific basin, the first time since Hurricane Otto of 2016. Tropical Depression Chris then strengthened into Tropical Storm Carlotta, only for 18 hours, before weakening into a tropical depression. Chris-Carlotta dissipated on June 18. Tropical Storm Debby On June 20, the National Hurricane Center noted the possibility for tropical cyclone development north of the Bahamas. A tropical low formed north of the Bahamas on June 24, and curved southwest, nearing Florida. The low was given a 40% chance of development. The National Hurricane Center noted that "only a slight increase of convection would initiate advisories for this system." Nearly a day before this system made impact on Florida, the tropical wave gained sufficient amounts of convection, and became classified as Tropical Depression Four. Four made impact in Florida, causing very minimal damage. Four then weakened slightly to 30 mph, and re-curved back towards the U.S East Coast, where it re-strengthened. Four then strengthened into Tropical Storm Debby at least 14 hours after re-entering the Atlantic. Debby attained maximum sustained winds of 50 mph, and a minimum pressure of 999 millibars. Debby then slowly weakened as high wind-shear came intact with Debby. Debby then weakened to a tropical depression several hundred miles east of Delaware. Debby slowly deteriorated, becoming an extra-tropical low on July 1. Tropical Storm Ernesto Around 21:00 UTC on June 26, a tropical wave formed west of the Cape Verde Islands, quickly being monitored by the National Hurricane Center. The low slowly organized and gained sufficient amounts of organization as it curved northwest-wards. The low then became Tropical Depression Five on June 28. The tropical depression later strengthened into Tropical Storm Ernesto one day later. Ernesto rapidly strengthened to a hurricane, but in post-analysis, showed that Ernesto was weaker than originally thought. Ernesto was a strong 65-mph tropical storm at first peak. Ernesto then started to weaken, becoming a tropical depression and would remain a tropical depression for one day. Ernesto would then re-strengthen, only to re-strengthen, and peak past its first peak, with winds of 70 mph. Ernesto then curved northeast, slowly transitioning into an extra-tropical cyclone. Ernesto became an extra-tropical cyclone on July 7. Ernesto strengthened into an extra-tropical cyclone, with 75-mph winds, before weakening and dissipated between of Ireland and Portugal. Hurricane Florence During the afternoon on June 29, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. The National Hurricane Center noted the possibility of tropical cyclone development in the Caribbean Sea. Forecast models were predicting a strong system in the western Atlantic. The low then became closely monitored as it entered the Caribbean Sea. The low moderately organized and gained some amounts of convection, and for a time, had winds of gale-force. The low then became a tropical depression, though it had winds of tropical-storm force. The tropical depression was named Tropical Depression Six. Six remained a tropical depression for a day, before strengthening into Tropical Storm Florence. Florence curved northwards, strengthening, and then made landfall in Jamaica, killing 112, causing 25 million dollars in damage. Florence briefly became a tropical depression, before re-strengthening into a tropical storm. Florence rapidly strengthened into a hurricane, and remained a hurricane for several days. Florence had winds of 90 mph, and a minimum pressure of 997 milibars. Florence weakened to a tropical storm, due to wind-shear and temperatures of 72F. Florence unexpectedly became a hurricane again, and remained a hurricane until transition into an extra-tropical cyclone late on July 13.Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:MC's seasons